The Science Club, Space, Time and a Wormhole?
by apbio592
Summary: Star Trek and Strange Days at Blake Holsey High Crossover. Lucas discovers the Enterprise in the 21st century. What will happen in the chaos to come? JxL. Rated T for precautionary measure.
1. Beginnings

_**Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greeting**_

_Summary: Star Trek and Strange Days at Blake Holsey High Crossover. Lucas discovers the Enterprise. Will the crew help solve the mystery of the Vortex? Will the Enterprise ever return home? _

_Pairings: JxL, maybe CxM, a dash of JxV_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or Star Trek: The Next Generation. I do not own phased or thud torpedoes. Those belong to the developers of Star Trek: Bridge Commander and the modders of that game. Of course cannon weapons are the property of Paramount.**_

A/N: This is my first Strange Days Fic

* * *

_Captains Log Stardate 43683.4:_

_The Enterprise has arrived at Earth in Sector 001 for routine maintenance and R and R  
_

"Approaching Earth, Sir" Ensign Wesley Crusher reported to the Captain

" Excellent Ensign, Mr. Data, hail Spacedock Control." said the Captain

"Aye Sir" Mr. Data's voice came back as efficient as always. "Spacedock Control, this is the _U.S.S._ _Enterprise _requesting permission to dock."

"_Enterprise_, this is Spacedock Control, maintenance has been postponed, Starfleet Command requests that all Senior Officers assemble at Starfleet Headquarters immediately for briefing, in the meantime, enter McKinley Station for refit."

"_Enterprise _acknowledges Spacedock" Mr. Data said

"Very Well," Captain Picard said "Computer, all senior officers report to Transporter Room 1 immediately for meeting at Starfleet Headquarters, Ensign Crusher, standard orbit "

"Standard Orbit, aye sir...entering standard orbit"

"Alright let's go!" Picard said entering the turbolift.

* * *

The day was normal, or so she thought. All day, nothing strange had happened. Josie thought that this was a major improvement and she smiled happily as she went to the Lab for the Science Club meeting.

"Okay, today we will be covering space, maybe we can find something to assist us with the wormhole and how it works." Professor Zachary said

They spent the rest of the lesson talking about the origins of the universe. Most of the club believed in the big bang theory, including Lucas, surprisingly, however Marshall and Vaughn had trouble believing in this, they refused to accept that everything had come from nothing.

"Alright, that's enough for today, we'll continue this space discussion next meeting."

"Hey Josie," Vaughn Pearson said as he came up to her

"Hey..."

"So...I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight"

"Alright sounds good" Josie replies "8?"

"See you then" Vaughn said, heading off to football practice.

* * *

The senior officers assembled in the main briefing room of Starfleet HQ awaiting the arrival of the admirals. With them were twenty other captains and first officers of various ships in the fleet. Suddenly, Commander Oruna stood and called for attention.

"The Admirals will now start this briefing, please hold all comments until they are finished. Ladies and Gentleman, Admiral Quinn, and Admiral Matthews"

Everyone stood as the admirals entered, until they said 'at ease' were they all sat again.

"Thank You. You are probably wondering why I have recalled you all, as well as the _Enterprise_ back to Earth, the simple answer being, we have a mission for you" Admiral Matthews said

"For the duration of this mission, Captain Picard shall have direct command over the mission and the fleet. To facilitate this, Captain Picard shall receive a temporary grade promotion to Fleet Captain, with the authority of an Admiral. Captain, you shall be required to report to us regularly." Admiral Quinn said

"Understood" Captain Picard said

(A/N: The Rank of Fleet Captain is real, I assigned him this with the authority of Admiral so that he would have direct command, but I could still call him Captain Picard)

"I understand that you promoted into active commission a boy known as Wesley Crusher, could you have him report here?"

"Yes Sir, Picard to _Enterprise_" Picard said tapping his commbage

"_Enterprise_ here sir" a commander responded.

"Ensign Crusher to the briefing at Starfleet HQ

"On my way sir." Wesley responded.

"Thank You Ensign, Picard out."

* * *

Josie came back from her date glowing with how good it had been. Vaughn trooped over to his house thinking exactly the same

"Dad I'm home" Vaughn said getting into the house

"Ah Vaughn, I was just going to run some tests in the Lab, care to join me?"

"Alright"

And as Victor led the way to the elevator, Vaughn began telling Victor, not about the Wormhole, but about how they felt about Pearadyne. Victor was very interested in this and commended Vaughn when he said he installed a biosensor in Z's office.

-BHH-

Lucas wandered down the corridor, having heard from Marshall that Josie was back and having no wish to talk to her. As he passed by Z's office, he saw flashing lights but by the time he got there they were gone. He stood on the floor and looked at the gravity sensor that had just registered activity for the first time in a week...

-BHH-

"Dad! There! Lucas is in the Science Office, activate the device and I won't have any more trouble with him!"

"Alright, but you still can't tell me why?"

"No!"

"Fine" Victor turns to the controls and activates the device,

"Primary Ignition Sequence Activated...Secondary Ignition Sequence Activated" a male voice droned out. Suddenly the beam shot up into the sphere, and it began to spin...

-BHH-

Lucas turned to run out of the office and get the others when the wormhole opened and sucked him in, leaving a mess in the office.

* * *

"Your mission is to investigate an area of space in the Alpha Quadrant known as system H-633. We believe that the subspace distortion there may be a Borg transwarp conduit. Hence, the fleet. Your orders are to investigate this area, neutralize any Borg presence in the area and prevent further transwarp conduits from being built. In case of time distortion, your ship is being outfitted with a temporal subspace array port on your standard array. This will alow us to stay in touch, no matter when you are." Admiral Matthews said.

"Your ship is currently being outfitted with a frequency modulated deflector energy weapon, with special energy stores just for that, as well as tachyon pulse emitters and auto rotating shield modulators. Also all phasers are being upgraded to the prototype standards. As well, All photon torpedoes are being replaced with Quantums, and phased and thud torpedoes. Good Luck Captain" Admiral Quinn said

"Dismissed" said Admiral Matthews leaving the room

-STSTSTSTST-

Two hours later...

"Sir all upgrades are complete, we are cleared to depart" Data said

"Thank you Mr. Data, all hands departure stations"

After they cleared dry dock, Worf said that the fleet had been marshaled at Wolf 359, again, so the _Enterprise _departed for Wolf 359.

Upon contact with their fleet, Fleet Captain Picard opened a channel, and sent coordinates.

"To the fleet, this is Captain Picard. Prepare to go to Warp 7 and raise shields."

"Acknowledged" Commander Riker said

"Engage, Mr. Crusher"

"Aye sir" and he pushes the buttons sending the _Enterprise _hurtling towards the sector.

* * *

A/N: I know this is trash, but I'm not the best writer in the world, and I love both shows too much. For those who are confused the whole Lucas wormhole thing sets up the JxL, but the story will make a whole lot of sense next chapter. The _Enterprise _is still in the 24th century at the moment.


	2. Flashback: The Battle of Wolf 359

_**Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greeting**_

_Summary: Star Trek and Strange Days at Blake Holsey High Crossover. Lucas discovers the Enterprise. Will the crew help solve the mystery?  
_

_Pairings: JxL, maybe CxM, a dash of JxV_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or Star Trek: The Next Generation. The Plot was inspired by Time's Arrow: Part I. I do not own phased or thud torpedoes. Those belong to the developers of Star Trek: Bridge Commander and the modders of that game. Of course cannon weapons are the property of Paramount.**_

A/N: This is my first Strange Days Fic

* * *

Picard sat in his command chair as the _Enterprise_ hurtled towards system H-633 and reminisced about the last time the Federation had encountered the Borg...

_Assimilation...the most horrifying experience. Even now he can feel the cybernetic devices coursing throughout his body, his will slowly being broken..._

_He remembers being interrogated and all knowledge that he had was uploaded through the Borg neurolinks to the entire collective._

_And he remembers her...the Borg Queen, who wanted him to be specially hers for all eternity, but he resisted her with every last ounce of will and individuality he possessed._

_But he was not completely assimilated, so as to be left as a human drone to communicate with his race._

_As the cube raced to Earth, it stopped in sector Wolf-359, where a great fleet had been marshaled._

_The Borg, with the help of his intricate tactical knowledge of the fleet, utterly destroyed their enemy and Wolf-359 was turned into a graveyard of Starfleet vessels._

_And then as they were on a course for Earth, the Enterprise came, and through some ingenious work, recaptured Locutous of Borg, and Data was able to access the collective, and plant a command to destroy the Borg through a malfunction in their system, the Enterprise nearly being destroyed in a last ditch all out weapons attack before the destruction of the cube._

_And finally, he remembered his reconstructive surgery, and how the memories of when he was Locutous would always haunt him._

The only thing Picard hoped as the shipprepared around him, was that system H-633 wouldn't become the next Wolf-359, for the fleet under his command.

* * *

A/N: I briefly mentioned Wolf-359 last chapter, and as this takes place before Star Trek: First Contact, I thought it would help if I gave a background of the last Borg encounter, especially seeing as we never saw it from Picard/Locutous' point of view before.


	3. Discovering a Loss

Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greeting

_**Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greeting**_

_Summary: Star Trek and Strange Days at Blake Holsey High Crossover. Lucas discovers the Enterprise and the Science Club gets a new ship, courteously of the Wormhole. What will happen in the darkness of space? _

_Pairings: JxL, maybe CxM, a dash of JxV_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or Star Trek: The Next Generation. The Plot was inspired by Time's Arrow: Part I. I do not own phased or thud torpedoes. Those belong to the developers of Star Trek: Bridge Commander and the modders of that game. Of course cannon weapons are the property of Paramount.**_

A/N: This is my first Strange Days Fic. I'm probably going to do a chapter per show until the main crossover, so the lines will mean scene changes in the same show

* * *

(POV: 3rd person limited, Josie)

Josie decided that it was time to talk with Lucas about her date, especially since she hadn't seen him all day. She suspected he was avoiding her and she wanted to tell him that there wasn't a her and Vaughn. She had discovered yesterday that he was sleeping with Madison even though he had told her he wasn't sleeping with anyone, and that, combined with his shady dealings with his father, led her to the conclusion that he had finally betrayed them, and had thrown him over. He apologized for lying to her, but to her his words were meaningless now, especially when he refused to tell her what his father was up to and made an excuse, stuttering, for him sleeping with Madison. Then she realized how Lucas must be feeling about her date and that he was probably avoiding her and that was what brought her knocking on his door at 8:55 AM, before classes two days after her date with Vaughn.

"Hold on, I'm coming" a voice called through the door. The door opened to find Marshall peering out at Josie. "Hey Josie"

"Oh, hey Marshall, is Lucas there?" Josie asked

"No, he's not...In fact I haven't seen him all day." Marshall asked worriedly "have you?"

"No, that's why I'm here, I need to talk to him. I think he's avoiding me."

"Probably, he wasn't too happy about your date, but I haven't seen him AT ALL today. He wasn't in bed this morning and I haven't seen hide nor hair of him for over a day."

"We better get Z!" Josie exclaimed, hurriedly running out of the room and down the hall.

As they were on their way down to the lab, where they knew Z was, Marshall remembered something and said,

"Oh, by the way, I heard about Vaughn. I can't believe he would do something like that!" Marshall said to Josie, angry at his supposed friend.

"Marshall, calm down, I have utterly no faith in him anymore and have told him there can be nothing between us. As a matter of fact, that's why I wanted to talk to Lucas."

"Well, at least we now know he's a liar."

"Yes, however the rest of the school is on his side. Because he's Mr. Popularity, the rest of the school keep saying that I must have done something really bad to deserve getting lied to like that, and now I'm being shunned."

"Don't worry Josie, the club and Z are behind you."

"Thanks Marshall." Josie said as they arrived at the lab and the bell rang signaling the start of 1st period. Josie and Marshall were supposed to be in History with the rest of the gang. "Oh well, we'll have to miss first period.

"Normally I wouldn't go for that, but this is important enough to miss class for. Let's go"

"I agree completely, Lucas is definitely important enough." Josie said as she threw open the door to the Lab and ran in, Marshall following close behind.

* * *

(POV: 1st person, Z)

I had just finished grading papers when the door burst open and two of my favorite students, Josie and Marshall ran in.

"Professor Z! We can't find Lucas!" I heard Josie exclaim.

"Josie! Aren't you two supposed to be in class." I exclaimed trying to become stern.

"I know Professor, but we haven't seen Lucas for over a day." Marshall said.

"A day! Let's check my office, this may be a wormhole incident, it's not like Lucas to disappear for over a day." I said running out of the lab.

When we got to my office, it looked like a hurricane had hit it. Noticing the gravity sensor, Marshall ran over and they all saw it had registered activity.

"When last I talked to Lucas, he was puzzled because the gravity sensor had not registered activity for a week. Then I told him about Josie's date and he got mad at her for not telling him, asked me to leave him alone and stalked off. That was two days ago at around 9:00 PM and I haven't seen him since." Marshall explained.

"Alright so I'm guessing his disappearance has something to do with the wormhole, so we need the club. Josie, I know that you don't like Vaughn right now but we need to work with him." I said.

Josie sighed "I guess I can work with him, anything for Lucas, but just don't ask me to be friendly to him."

"Deal" I said, grabbing slips of paper and writing passes for Vaughn and Corrine. "Here, Marshall, take these and get Corrine and Vaughn out of History and meet us in the Lab."

Josie and I headed back to the lab while Marshall headed to History to get Vaughn and Corrine.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I decided to leave it there. You'll find out what happened to Lucas next chapter. ST won't be coming back for at least another chapter, maybe two.


	4. Emotions, Time and a Discovery

Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greeting

_**Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greeting**_

_Summary: Star Trek and Strange Days at Blake Holsey High Crossover. Lucas discovers the Enterprise and the Science Club gets a new ship, courteously of the Wormhole. What will happen in the darkness of space? _

_Pairings: JxL, maybe CxM, a dash of JxV_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or Star Trek: The Next Generation. The Plot was inspired by Time's Arrow: Part I. I do not own phased or thud torpedoes. Those belong to the developers of Star Trek: Bridge Commander and the modders of that game. Of course cannon weapons are the property of Paramount.**_

A/N: This is my first Strange Days Fic. I'm probably going to do a chapter per show until the main crossover, so the lines will mean scene changes in the same show.

* * *

After going through the wormhole, Lucas found himself in Professor Z's office as usual, but no one was around. He looked in the Science Lab as well as Josie's room and his room, but the entire school seemed deserted. Outside, it was a warm sunny day, except for a black column of cloud ascending over the Pearson mansion, which had flashes of purple in it. He ran over to the house but it was also deserted. After thoroughly exploring the area, he returned to Professor Zachary's office to wait for the wormhole to open.

"Having trouble finding someone" a voice said from the door. Lucas looked around to find the Janitor leaning against the door.

"You're here, what happened!" Lucas cried, staring daggers at the Janitor

"It is gone Lucas. The Vortex won't open from this side, having been destroyed. But it's energy is still present. _Think _of ways to get home." The Janitor said, leaving Lucas to very confused thoughts.

* * *

After Corrine and Vaughn had arrived at the Lab and Josie and Vaughn had signed a truce enabling them to work together, Z called them together at the lab tables.

"Okay, so we all know that Lucas is missing and that it has something to do with the wormhole. Josie, would you fill in Corrine and Vaughn.

"Alright, so this morning I went to talk with Lucas, I expect he's been avoiding us all for a couple days. When I got there, Marshall informed me he hadn't seen Lucas since-"

"-around 9:00 PM, 2 days ago. I thought he needed to be alone and sulk, so I didn't look for him all day yesterday. I got worried last night but told myself he would come back during the night. I was wrong, and this morning when Josie turned up, I realized something was drastically wrong." Marshall said cutting Josie off.

"Right" Josie said. "So to make a long story short, we both came down to the Lab and got Z, and after a conversation about where he could be, went to Z's office and found that the gravity sensor had registered activity. Then you came and here we are."

"Alright, so first does anyone have any theories?" Z asked

"No" They all said except Josie, Vaughn a little wearily.

"I have a theory, I'm almost _positive_ that our delightful friend Victor had something to do with this" Josie said almost sarcastically.

"Point taken," said Z, "Vaughn, do you know anything that happened that could have caused this?"

"No..." said Vaughn hesitatingly.

"OUT WITH IT VAUGHN!" Josie shouted completely losing control.

"Josie!" exclaimed Corrine shocked at the outburst.

"He's totally lying and if you guys won't believe me over snake there, then I'll work this out on my own!" Josie fumed, storming out of the lab.

"Josie, wait..." Marshall shouted at her retreating figure, but she was already gone.

"Well..." Z said to break the silence that had filled the room at Josie's departure.

* * *

Think of ways to get home. Well that was wonderful advice, but try as he might, Lucas could not think of what the Janitor could possibly mean.

_Right now, I'm just wishing and hoping that someone can find me, maybe even Josie_ Lucas thought as he settled down to wait, feeling hungry. There was a zap of purple light on the floor, and a table with some food on it appeared.

_Cool_

* * *

Josie stormed down the hall to Professor Zachary's office and slammed the door. Suddenly the wormhole opened and she was sucked through.

* * *

**Blake Holsey Preparatory Academy-Year??**

"Where am I" was the first thing Josie said.

"In the Science Office at Black Hole High. You are here for one purpose only, and as an important event is about to occur, you MUST NOT INTERFERE." A voice said in reply.

Josie whirled around and saw the Janitor.

"Where is Lucas?" Josie questioned forcefully.

"That you must find out on your own. Look around Josie, you might find some _time_ to solve your quest. But remember, do not interfere with the event about to happen. The vortex will open in 15 minutes, 9 seconds, GO THROUGH." The Janitor replied, exiting the classroom.

_Time, event, what the hell!_ Josie thought as she searched the room. Then she saw the calendar.

_October 4, 1987. That explains the event. But what am I supposed to find._ Josie looked around and found nothing and continued looking for another 10 minutes until she paid closer attention to a watch on the desk that she had thought nothing of.

_Wait a minute_ Josie thought as she looked at the watch "This belongs to an observer!" She shouted as she raced across the room, noticing the watch had already been programmed for some place. _Well, I just hope it's where Lucas is_, Josie thought, while examining the watch.

At that moment the vortex opened and sucked her through, leaving an empty office behind.

**Blake Holsey Preparatory Academy-Present**

Josie arrived in Z's office, and realized she was back in her own time. She looked at the watch that she still had, and wondered if she should get the others, but she was still mad at them for the whole "let's believe Vaughn" deal.

_Besides it will be a surprise._ Josie smiled and operated the watch, disappearing in a flash.

"Josie" Corinne exclaimed rushing into Z's office. She and Marshall, after questioning Vaughn, had come to the conclusion he was withholding the truth from them and they left in search of Josie.

"She's not here" Marshall said.

"No, but while we're here, let's work on ways we can find Lucas." Z said, closing the door.

* * *

Lucas had fallen asleep when there was a flash of light, and Josie appeared.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed looking at the boy asleep in Z's chair, tackling him to the ground with a hug.

"Josie!" Lucas exclaimed hitting the floor. "How did you find me, the Janitor said that the vortex had been destroyed here."

Josie held up the watch. "I found it in 1977 and used it to come get you. Why are you here in the first place?"

"Well..." and with that, Josie and Lucas began to catch up on the last 2 days.

* * *

A/N: There it is, Lucas is found. Next chapter is ST.


	5. Sector H633

Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greeting

_**Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greeting**_

_Summary: Star Trek and Strange Days at Blake Holsey High Crossover. Lucas discovers the Enterprise and the Science Club gets a new ship, courteously of the Wormhole. What will happen in the darkness of space? _

_Pairings: JxL, maybe CxM, a dash of JxV_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or Star Trek: The Next Generation. The Plot was inspired by Time's Arrow: Part I. I do not own phased or thud torpedoes. Those belong to the developers of Star Trek: Bridge Commander and the modders of that game. Of course cannon weapons are the property of Paramount.**_

A/N: Okay, Star Trek is back. Enjoy!

* * *

"Captain, we have arrived at system H-633" Ensign Crusher reported to the Captain. It had taken them 14 hours at Warp 8, then 6 hours at Warp 9 and another 2 at 9.3 to finally reach the system. The acceleration was to protect the core from overheating.

"Excellent Mr. Crusher. Signal the fleet and take us out of Warp. Slow to ½ impulse" Captain Picard ordered standing at his command chair.

"Yellow Alert! Shields up!" Commander Riker shouted and the Yellow Alert lights came on.

"Defensive formation Kirk-Epsilon" Picard said. "Aye Sir" Worf replied. "Defensive pattern Kirk-Epsilon."

"Mr. Data, scan for transwarp activity." Picard said, moving to stand behind OPS.

"Aye Sir, initiating scan...picking up transwarp conduit particle exaust bearing 303 mark 7"

"Transmit coordinites to the fleet and lay in a course ¼ impulse, continue scanning and trace the path to its source Data. Phasers set on ¼ power." Commander Riker intoned.

"Aye sir" Worf, Data, and Wesley all said at the same time.

"Course laid in" Wesley reported at the same time Worf said "Phasers at ¼ power."

"Engage Mr. Crusher" Captain Picard said and the Enterprise moved away with the fleet in tow.

* * *

Still scanning, Data said "I have narrowed the range and have pinpointed the conduit. "Sir, I suggest we send a shuttle to drop a stationary beacon at the conduit while using an antimatter spread to hide the shuttle's engine signature. Then if we get into a fight with the Borg, we'll automatically know where the conduit is. The fleet can then hide in the nebula to wait for the opportune moment, as the nebula will mask our warp signature."

"Make it so. Mr. Worf, Commander LaForge report to Shuttle bay 2." Captain Picard said.

"On my way sir." Lt. Commander LaForge's voice came back over the comm.

As Worf left the bridge, Lieutenant Farlow took his place.

"Sir, if we move into the second half of the nebula we will need to cut power to our shields and weapons to remain undetected" Data said.

"Very well, send a report to Starfleet Command and request permission to proceed with the plan. Contact the _Melbourne_ and have it move into the second half of the nebula for emergency transport if something happens. Make sure they cut weapons and shields. Contact the _Excalibur_ and _Saratoga_ and have them stay with us. Transmit to them the antimatter spread plan. Move the rest of the fleet into the nebula and move us with the _Excalibur_ and _Saratoga_ to 010 mark 12."

"Aye sir" Data, Riker and Wesley said

_5 minutes later..._

"Sir, all ships in position" Lt. Farlow reported.

"Shuttle Bay 2 to Bridge" Worf said over the comm.

"Bridge here, go ahead" Picard responded.

"All materials are loaded, we are ready to depart. Emergency transport armbands set to the _U.S.S. Melbourne_."

"Acknowledged, standby." Riker said. "Captain, incoming message from Starfleet Command."

"On screen" and the face of Admiral Matthews lit up the screen.

"Captain, I have a few questions about your plan. The Borg may not be fooled by the antimatter spread because according to the report submitted by then Captain Riker, he used the same approach while rescuing you." Admiral Matthews said.

"Good point Admiral. Commander LaForge report to the Bridge. Number One, take over the shuttle mission."

"Aye sir" Riker responded at the same time LaForge said "on my way"

"I think my chief engineer would be better to discuss this with you." Picard said turning back to the viewscreen.

"I agree, Captain."

At that moment Geordi arrived on the bridge. "Commander LaForge reporting as ordered.

"Mr. LaForge, the Admiral brings up a point that since we have used the antimatter spread before, they will be prepared for it."

"Yes that could be a problem. But what if we fired verteron pulse mines ahead. That should knock out their engines and mask their sensors and other key systems long enough for us to complete the mission, while the antimatter spread protected the shuttle from the effects of the pulse."

"I agree that would work." Admiral Matthews replied. "Very well, with this modification, I give my approval for the plan. Matthews out." The viewscreen cut off.

"I'll be in Engineering." Geordi said and he left the bridge.

"Data transmit the new plan to the _Excalibur _and the _Saratoga_."

"Aye sir"

"Riker to Bridge"

"Go ahead number one"

"We've attached a probe to our exterior that we can place near the site to get continual sensor feedback. Probe is type 7."

"Very well, standby. Picard out."

_10 minutes later..._

"Captain, I've finished all modifications and the _Excalibur_ and _Saratoga_ are ready as well. The verteron pulse mines will be fired from probe launcher 2 and torpedo bay 4." LaForge said over the comm. "The antimatter spread will be fired from saucer launchers, like the last time."

"Very Well. Shuttlebay 2, prepare to depart."

"We're ready."

"Data signal the _Excalibur_ and _Saratoga_. Mr. Farlow, cut weapons and shields. Mr. Crusher, ahead 1/8 impulse."

"Aye sir" they responded.

* * *

"_Enterprise_, this is shuttlecraft Delta 7. Departing Enterprise in 3...2...1." Worf said.

As the shuttle departed the Enterprise they locked the targets for the probe and beacon and prepared for emergency beam out.

* * *

"Shuttle Delta 7 in position sir" Data said.

"Cut to thrusters. Open a channel to the _Excalibur _and _Saratoga_."

"Aye sir, forward thrusters only. Channel open." Wesley said

"_U.S.S. Excalibur _and _U.S.S. Saratoga_, this is the _Enterprise_. Prepare to fire mines." Picard called out.

"They are ready" Farlow said.

"FIRE!" Picard shouted.

Once all the mines were in place, picard activated the manual detonator for all the mines.

"3 2 1, Detonate" Picard cried, pulling the red handle.

A shockwave later and the borg ships were completely disabled, much to their supprise.

"Fire antimatter spread." Picard ordered.

"Firing" Lt. Farlow said and the antimatter shot out of the _Enterprise, Excalibur _and _Saratoga_, masking the shuttle from the effects of the pulse.

"Sir" Data said, "because the pulses overloaded their power grid, it will be 3 minutes minimum before they are operational."

"We'll move in now than. Starfleet battle group, this is the _Enterprise_, neutralize the Borg presence immediately, with whatever means necessary. Move In Now!" Picard ordered. "Red Alert! All hands to battlestations! Ahead normal tactical speed. Transfer all non-essential personnel to the saucer section. Destroy the conduit while everyone else is on the cube."

"Understood sir, firing." Lt. Farlow said

At that moment Riker and Worf strode onto the bridge.

"We fired the beacon with the probe. It's in place now. We figured we could fire it rather than having to go all the way to the conduit." Riker said.

"Understood number one. The conduit is nearly destroyed." Picard replied.

_Around one minute later..._

"Sir the Borg are regenerating." Data said.

"Mr. Crusher, move us to a safe distance away from the area." Picard said.

"Aye sir"

"The _Defiant_ has placed antimatter mines on all Borg ships and the conduit. Ready to detonate. Control has been transferred to the _Enterprise_." Worf reported.

"LaForge to Bridge . The Borg have regenerated completely.They are discharging chromatin particles from the conduit into the area."

"Understood Mr. LaForge. Mr. Worf, detonate now." Picard ordered.

"Detonating in 5..4..3..2..1."

All the Borg ships and the transwarp conduit were destroyed in the resulting flash of white.

"Sir, sensors report no remaining Borg presence." Data reported.

"Number One, open a channel to the fleet." Picard said.

"Aye sir...Channel open." Riker responded.

"All ships, this is the _Enterprise_, rendezvous at our current position." Picard said.

The fleet moved into formation next to the Enterprise...

"LaForge to Bridge. Sir, the chromatin particles are reacting with the verteron particles to create temporal flux."

"Understood Commander. Mr. Crusher, prepare to go to Warp 9, heading 232 mark 6."

"Aye, sir. Course laid in."

"Captain, at the current flux levels, if we go to warp, the ship will be destroyed." LaForge said over the comm.

"Understood Commander, sug-"

"Temporal Vortex opening" Data reported.

Before they could react, the entire fleet was buffeted back as the _Enterprise_ moved towards the vortex, caught in its pull.

"Transmit orders to the _Defiant_ to take command of the fleet in our absence. Have Captain Sisko move the fleet to Starbase 12 and send a report to Starfleet Command." Picard ordered.

"Aye sir, transmitting orders." Worf said. "..._Defiant_ acknowledges."

At that moment the _Enterprise_ was pulled through the vortex, and it collapsed.

* * *

A/N: Main crossover approaches. If not next chapter, than the chapter after. It would be nice if someone could review, even to tell me I should ditch this story.


	6. Return and Fluff

Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greeting

_**Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greeting**_

_Summary: Star Trek and Strange Days at Blake Holsey High Crossover. Lucas discovers the Enterprise and the Science Club gets a new ship, courteously of the Wormhole. What will happen in the darkness of space? _

_Pairings: JxL, maybe CxM, a dash of JxV_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or Star Trek: The Next Generation. The Plot was inspired by Time's Arrow: Part I. I do not own phased or thud torpedoes. Those belong to the developers of Star Trek: Bridge Commander and the modders of that game. Of course cannon weapons are the property of Paramount.**_

A/N: The main crossover will be next chapter. And now, welcome back to Strange Days!

* * *

Lucas wanted to kill Vaughn.

"Relax!" Josie commanded, grabbing hold of the boy's shoulders.

"How can I relax Josie? I can't believe he would do something like that!" Lucas said, hyperventilating.

"Lucas! I've already told him EXACTLY what I think of him. He lied to me when he said Victor was not involved. I'm sure of it! But Marshall and Corrine and even Z think it must be too farfetched to even consider!

The clock in the office struck 3.

"Come on, we better get back." Josie said.

"Josie" Lucas said softly pulling her into a hug "Thanks for rescuing me. And don't worry about Vaughn. He obviously is a nasty person who doesn't deserve your thoughts."

"Thanks Lucas, you're right."

She pulled away, looked into his eyes, and was lost within them, for the compassion and love she saw was overwhelming. Suddenly before either knew what they were doing, their lips brushed against the others.

"Josie, I'm sorry!" Lucas said, recoiling as if he had been slapped.

"No," Josie replied, "don't worry about it. I liked it." And with that, she reached up and pulled him into a kiss that was hot and passionate.

After the 3 second shock wore off, Lucas responded, bending down because he was so tall.

"Josie, don't kill me for asking this but...will you go out with me?" Lucas asked shyly.

"Yes, Lucas, I will" Josie replied, and as they leaned in again all Josie could think of was how Lucas had repaired her shattered heart.

"Lucas" Josie said, breaking away from their kiss "we have to return."

"Oh, right okay-"

"Oh, and Lucas, can we keep our relationship private for at least a week or more, even from our friends? I don't want any rumors going around or Vaughn to make life miserable for you, just to spite me."

Lucas sighed. "Fine, I guess, you win. At least you had sound reasoning. Just tell me when you want to tell Marshall, Corinne and Z."

"Deal, now let's go." And with that Josie grabbed Lucas' hand and hit the button on the watch.

* * *

"What could have caused the wormhole to open in the first place?" Corrine asked.

"Well, if we take the fact that Vaughn is lying, I think Victor ran a round of tests with his device." Marshall replied. "The wormhole opens whenever Victor runs tests."

"Good point Marshall." Z replied. "Does anyone know how we might proceed?" Z asked.

"Wait for Victor to begin another round of tests and go through." Marshall said.

"That could take days!" Corrine exclaimed.

"What other option do we have! We don't know any other way to access the wormhole, and even when we do we have no idea where Lucas is anyway, so we can use this time to research. It's the best plan we got!" Marshall replied.

" Marshall is right Corrine, we need to figure out where or when he is." Z said.

"How about right here, right now," said a voice from the door.

They all whirled around and saw Josie standing in the doorway with Lucas.

"You're back!" Marshall, Corrine and Z exclaimed.

"How?" Z asked.

Josie held up the watch and said, "Someone left this for me to find in 1987. So I used it to get Lucas."

"Ahh okay. Lucas, what happened?" Z asked. And so Lucas told his tale, leaving out the whole scene with Josie.

* * *

After dinner that night, Vaughn went to Josie's room.

"Josie" Vaughn said when she opened the door, "I'm sorry for what I did, can you forgive me?"

"Go away Vaughn! I don't want to speak with you!" Josie exclaimed slamming the door in his face.

Vaughn just sighed and departed for his room.

"Although I know what he did, that was kind of mean Josie. I mean-" Corrine started but Josie cut her off

"He hurt me more than he knows Corrine. I can't forgive him for that right now. Plus he won't say a word about what his father is up to. I just can't Corrine. It's too much to ask."

"I-" but she was cut off by a knock at the door. Josie went to answer it.

"Oh hey Marshall," Josie said as she opened the door.

"Hey, can I talk to Corrine?" Marshall asked shyly.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Josie replied, sending him a wink before walking out the door.

"Corrine, look, I really like you-" Marshall began, but Corrine cut him off.

"Look, Marshall, I like you too, I just couldn't get up to courage to tell you."

"Corrine, will you go out with me?" Marshall asked hesitatingly.

"Yes, of course I will!" Corrine exclaimed happily. And as they leaned in to kiss, all they thought was why had it been so long?

* * *

After leaving her room, Josie immediately went to Lucas' room. She knew Marshall and Corrine liked each other, and this gave them a chance to talk with each other, while giving her a perfect cover to see Lucas.

She noticed his door was open a crack, so she slipped in and moved stealthily behind Lucas, who was concentrating on whatever he was doing on his computer.

"Hey" Josie said rubbing his shoulders. As expected, Lucas jumped, but quickly relaxed once he saw who it was.

"Hey Josie" he replied, cautiously giving her a hug.

Josie ignored this and instead brought her lips to his.

"Hey" Josie replied after they had pulled apart "What were you doing?" she asked going to sit on the bed.

"Just some research on Quantum Physics." Lucas replied, sitting on the bed with her.

They talked for a few more minutes, got into a make out session, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Good night Corrine." Marshall said giving her a kiss.

"Good night Marshall" Corrine replied, giving him another one before closing the door of her room. Marshall smiled before heading back to his room. He entered, surprised to see it was dark out and in the room. Marshall went to turn the lights on when he saw Josie and Lucas asleep on Lucas' bed. Smirking, he pulled out his cell phone, put it on the night setting and took a picture of them that, surprisingly turned out clear. Smiling to himself, Marshall went to bed.

* * *

Josie woke up in the morning to find she was wrapped in Lucas' arms. She smiled and kissed him to wake him up. He jumped.

"Josie?" Lucas inquired, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I guess we just fell asleep after talking last night." Josie responded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good morning sleepyheads, what were you two up to last night?" Marshall asked coming into the room.

With a half glance at Lucas, she said she would cover and she said:

"Well, I came in here to talk to Lucas last night after giving you and Corrine your privacy and I guess we just fell asleep. As to our positions, I guess we just shifted in our sleep." Josie covered convincingly.

"Okay, that story passes. Good morning Corrine" Marshall said, giving Corrine a kiss as she walked through the door.

"Morning" Corrine replied. "Josie, Lucas, you really should get ready, it is 8:30 already."

"Okay" Lucas replied jumping up. Josie and Corrine left as Marshall turned to Lucas.

"So" Marshall said "Did anything happen last night?"

"No" Lucas replied, going a bit red and hoping Marshall wrote it off to being embarrassed. "My story is the same as Josie's.

"Ahh... okay" Marshall replied, and with that they got ready for school.

* * *

After classes, Lucas rushed with his latest invention into the science office. This broadcasted a Morse code message on a wide range of radio frequencies. It was meant to detect alien life. If a message was responded to, then the indicator would flash and the message would be decoded and printed out. He placed a second device, hidden, outside. This would transmit the waves and fire out x-rays to get a picture if a message was responded to. A wireless transmitter linked this apparatus with the base in the science office. Satisfied with his work he went to hang out with the rest of the club.

* * *

A/N: I decided to put in a little JxL and CxM fluff in there. The whole machine thing I made up off the top of my head, but I'm sure you can guess why I put it in. Anyway, the main crossover is next chapter. Also, I reworked a bit of chapter one because I didn't, upon further review, like the way the whole Victor/Vaughn thing turned out. Please review!


	7. Arrival and Communication

Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greeting

_**Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greeting**_

_Summary: Star Trek and Strange Days at Blake Holsey High Crossover. Lucas discovers the Enterprise and the Science Club gets a new ship, courteously of the Wormhole. What will happen in the darkness of space? _

_Pairings: JxL, maybe CxM, a dash of JxV_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or Star Trek: The Next Generation. The Plot was inspired by Time's Arrow: Part I. I do not own phased or thud torpedoes. Those belong to the developers of Star Trek: Bridge Commander and the modders of that game. Of course cannon weapons are the property of Paramount.**_

A/N: Main Crossover: Enjoy!

* * *

The _Enterprise_ came out of the vortex above Earth.

"Report" Picard ordered.

"Warp and Impulse engines normal Captain. The Core checks out." LaForge said over the comm.

"Long-range sensors are down Captain. Our operational sensors cannot reach the surface." Data reported.

"Shields are down, weapon systems within normal parameters, however autolock is disabled." Worf said.

"All other systems check out Captain." Riker reported.

'Very well, work on the shields, autolock and sensors." Picard said. "Data, when are we?

"From atmospheric readings, I would approximate we have arrived less than a quarter century after the Eugenic Wars, lead by Kahn Noonian Sooghn." Data replied.

"I want to know the exact date, Data"

"The date is April 7, 2003, sir." Data reported.

"2003?"

"Yes, sir" Data replied.

"Warp hasn't even been achieved yet!" Counselor Troi exclaimed. "Captain, I recommend caution, this is a pre-warp earth, and therefore should be treated the same as dealing with any other pre-warp civilization."

"Agreed Counselor" Picard said.

"Captain, I'm picking up a signal directed out at space from the planet's surface. It is Morse code, sir."

"Can you pinpoint the source?" Picard asked.

"Yes, it is coming from an area of the North American continent. Determining what is down there is impossible because external...wait, Captain, I have tapped into what appears to be a...telephone conversation near the source."

"A telephone was a communication device of this era, Data. On audio"

"Aye sir"

"...just keep the students from the basement. I don't want any members of the science club stumbling on the Pearadyne ruins. And they won't if you do your job, unless Vaughn spills my plans." Victor was saying.

"Yes, of course, right away, Mr. Pearson." Durst said and hung up.

"The transmission has ended, sir."

"Data...what does the Morse message say?"

"It says, 'Greetings. To any receiving this transmission from Earth, I bid you a good day. I wish to make contact. My name is Lucas Randall. Please reply to this message by sending a message in the same code to the same spot on Earth it was received from. Once again, greetings from Earth and good day.' That is the end of the message." Data said.

"Suggestions?" Picard asked

"Captain, we should probably reply to this message. I sense no harm from the person who sent it, other than general curiosity for whatever is in space." Troi said.

"Very well, Deanna." Picard replied. "Number One, make it so, and see if you can beam him up, so I can speak with him, and see if what Deanna senses is true. Try formulating a reply in my name. Oh, and you have the bridge." With that, Picard went into his ready room.

"Data, formulate a reply to the message and transmit. Make sure it says not to tell anyone and that we will transmit a message at 1845 hours with further information." Riker said.

"Aye, sir"

* * *

Lucas entered the Science Office at 3 PM to check on his device. Josie had just told him that she was leaving in an hour to spend the rest of today and all of tomorrow with her mother, but that she would be back at 8 PM tomorrow, and for Lucas to meet her and her mother in his room. He had said he would have no trouble getting Marshall and Corrine out of the way, and Vaughn was at his father's house. To that end, Lucas set Marshall and Corrine up on a weekend date. They would stay with Marshall's parents for the weekend and they were leaving a little bit after Josie.

"Hey, Z, here's my paper, early" said Lucas dropping his paper on the desk before going over to the machine.

"Thanks Lucas" said Z, picking up the paper. "I have to go, staff meeting right now."

"Oh okay. I just want to take some readings from the gravity sensor."

"Okay Lucas, see you later, said Z exiting the office and closing the door behind him.

Lucas checked the gravity sensor, and found that there had been no new activity, which surprised him. Then he foolishly decided to check his transmitter. He wondered why he didn't tell anyone about this, but then realized even Josie would think he's off his rocker. He opened the cabinet and took it out...and was shocked to see the receive light on. With shaking hands he hit the receive button. A message printed out and he sat at Z's desk and read it:

_Surface Communication: 1448 hours, April 7, 2003:_

_To the person on the surface who sent the message, I bid you welcome. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D. We are from the 24__th__ century, commissioned by Starfleet, citizens of the United Federation of Planets based on Earth. Many different species are represented in the Federation and on the ship. Please wait for further instructions from a member of my crew at 1845 hours this evening. Do not tell anyone else about these transmissions._

_END TRANSMISSION_

Lucas was shocked...they sounded like humans from the future! He decided that he would come back at 1845 hours, must be equivalent to 6:45 PM, to receive a further communication. He happily skipped out of the office to say goodbye to Josie and then played games with Marshall until they left and supper, supper which he wolfed down, and he was back by 6:40. Nervously he waited.

_Was it a hallucination?_ Lucas thought to himself. _Well, I'm about to find out, it's 6:45 now..._

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter and sorry about not updating in so long. I've been on a lot of vacations over the past month. Anyway, I considered this a filler chapter. The Eugenic Wars were the wars that Kahn orchestrated on Earth in the late 20th century, resulting in the whole exile that lead to Kahn and his companions being found by Captain Kirk.


	8. Welcome to the Enterprise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or Star Trek: The Next Generation. I do not own phased or thud torpedoes. Those belong to the developers of Star Trek: Bridge Commander and the modders of that game. Of course cannon weapons are the property of Paramount.**_

A/N: I apologize for not updating, but I forgot about this story before rediscovering it on my system.

* * *

On the _Enterprise_, Troi was talking to the senior staff at 1840 hours.

"Captain, from what I've read about this time period, some children believed in aliens. Due to this find, I believe it may be a child trying to contact us."

"Understood, but..." Picard tapped his commbage "Picard to Crusher, Mr. Crusher report to transporter room 3, you're going to pick up our guest."

"Understood sir, Crusher out." Wesley responded.

"Good Idea, Captain. I recommend Will, myself and Deanna be in the transporter room to receive the person." Beverly said.

"Very well, when he arrives, send him to my ready room. Dismissed" Picard said standing and leaving.

STSTSTST

"You understand the rules regarding first contact Mr. Crusher?" Riker asked.

"Yes, sir," Wesley said stepping on the transporter pad.

"Good. Riker to Bridge, send the message."

"Aye sir, message sent" Data responded over the comm.

"Understood, Chief, Energize." Riker said

A glimmer of light and Wes was gone.

* * *

...and a beep came from the base unit as the receive light flashed. Shocked, Lucas received the message:

_Surface Communication: 1845 hours, April 7, 2003:_

_Pursuant to our last message, a member of my crew will be arriving shortly. Due to technical difficulties, we have only located your general area so this message will enable my staff to locate you. Remain where you are. If you can, set your machine to send short "ping" packets...I think that's what they're called. This will enable us to have a continuous signal to track you. _

_END TRANSMISSION_

Lucas sighed, and decided to wait, hoping it wasn't a fraud.

* * *

Wesley materialized on a street in the countryside.

"Crusher to _Enterprise_" he said.

"_Enterprise_ here, we transmitting the continuous signal we're receiving to your tricorder. _Enterprise_ out."

_Okay, so...I wonder what this person is like. I hope not someone crazy, like I've read about during this time period. But! I get to make First Contact, Awesome!_

He pulled out his tricorder and went in the direction of the signal. He found it lead to a school.

_Here we go..._

He continued to follow the signal until he found himself outside an office. He could see a person silhouetted against the glass of the door, which said _Professor Zachary_. He pulled the knob and opened the door...

* * *

I waited and wondered what was taking them so long. Suddenly I saw a silhouette of a person against the door. I straightened up and watched as a young man maybe 5 years older than myself walked through the door with a glowing thing in his hand.

"Hello, I am Ensign Wesley Crusher of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, but you can call me Wes. you must be the person who sent the message. Who are you?" the strange man "Wesley" said.

After I got over my shock, I quickly responded:

"Oh, um...I'm Lucas Randall, a student here at Blake Holsey Preparatory High School, and member of the science club."

"Pleasure to meet you" Wesley responded, shaking my hand.

I was shocked that none of the messages had been a joke. Wesley however, beckoned me over to him. He grabbed my arm, tapped his badge and said

"Crusher to _Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise _here_,_" a voice responded.

"2 to transport" Wesley said. Turning to me he said "Don't move, whatever you do."

Suddenly a white light surrounded me and I went to move when I remembered the warning. Not 5 seconds later, I was standing in some sort of room on a platform with Wesley next to me and 2 people below me. Wesley motioned off the platform and I shakily stepped off.

* * *

Riker watched amazed as Wes materialized with a young boy, no older than 15. _I wonder why he sent the signal. _Wes led the boy of the transporter pad, and Riker, recognizing his cue stepped forward.

"Hello, I am Commander William T. Riker, first officer of the _USS Enterprise_." Riker said, extending his hand "Welcome aboard, May I inquire as to your name?"

"My name is Lucas Randall." The boy replied nervously

"Do not be frightened, we will not hurt you. I'm Counselor Troi" Deanna piped in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Crusher, would you mind if I scanned you to see if you are carrying any diseases?"

"She means no harm" Deanna repeated.

* * *

Lucas looked at the four people assembled before him, but the way "Counselor Troi" said not to fear, he felt he could trust them. So he gave assent. The doctor pulled out a device that lit up like a Christmas tree and ran it over him before pronouncing him clean.

"Okay, Mr. Randall, you have a meeting with the Captain and the rest of the senior staff which will hopefully explain everything." The person called Commander Riker said. Lucas could only nod.

Lucas was taken out of the room, along a corridor, up an elevator-thing (turbolift) and into a room that had a great view of Earth. Lucas gasped.

"But…How"

"Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_, I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, commanding officer." A bald man said to him, stepping in front of him.

"Lucas Randall, Captain"

"Take a seat, Mr. Randall, and we will tell you all about how we came to be here, and the 24th Century, where we come from, and maybe you can help us return home. Then we would like to know more about you."

Lucas sat down and waited and without further ado, Captain Picard told about their mission, the Borg, the vortex and the 24st century in general.

"Now, I must ask you to keep what you have learned a secret, for we are violating our prime directive by telling you this, namely: _We must not interfere with the natural development of civilizations._ If you tell, it will have serious repercussions." Picard said sternly.

"I understand, sir, and I won't say a word." Lucas replied.

"Very well, tell us about yourself" Picard said.

So, feeling he could trust them, after swearing them to secrecy, he told them about the black hole, Pearadyne and the Science Club. Afterword, Picard gave him a commbadge, showed him how to use it, and told him they'd keep in touch. Lucas was then taken to the transporter room, and after a quick goodbye to Wesley and Riker, was transported to the science office again.

"Wow" Lucas said. He gathered his machine, went outside and retrieved his transmitter and went back to his room, where he chucked it next to all his other inventions. He placed his commbadge on the desk and sat down at the computer, intending to dwell on this in the morning.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.


	9. Looking for Answers

_**Science Club Space I: Welcome to the Future**_

_Summary: Star Trek and Strange Days at Blake Holsey High Crossover. (Previously Science Club Space I: Wormhole Greetings.) Lucas discovers the Enterprise in the 21__st__ century. What will happen in the chaos to come? _

_Pairings: JxL ,a dash of JxV_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or Star Trek: The Next Generation.**_

A/N: Everyone returns, can Lucas keep his promise. Hopefully, this turns out okay.

"Any ideas…Mr. LaForge, Mr. Data" I asked hesitantly

"None, sir. Any ideas we have would take weeks to complete and implement." Data responded, while Geordi shook his head.

"What about our temporal uplink to Starfleet Command?"

"The beacon uses modified interplexon technology, combining both distance and time, using subspace emitters to achieve transmission through time. The problem is we're 50 years too far back. The beacon needs to draw on some already existing source to transmit, and the Plasma HyperComm Grid hasn't been invented yet. As you know, that technology was invented around 10 years before first contact and was used in the first Saturn mission. If we had that, we could bend the plasma field into a bubble using the deflector dish and the beacon could transmit the plasma carried data into subspace" Data said.

"Our only other option would be to fire our own communications through a temporal portal and provide a subspace pulse from the nacelles to force the beacon to send it on a subspace wave by drawing on the portal energy, and said portal's subspace environment. But we have no portal, so, until then, we have no communication with Starfleet Command." Geordi added.

I sighed, and said despondently "Keep at it, and keep me apprised of the situation. Dismissed."

I watched as Geordi and Data left the ready room before loosing my composure. I then turned my thoughts to the boy that I met. I could only trust that he would keep the secret of our existence, otherwise the entire future is at stake.

_Beep. Beep._

"Come in!" Through the door walks Guinin.

"Guinin, what can I do for you."

"I know that we're in the 21st century, unable to return, and I know about the boy that you picked up yesterday from Deanna. My concern is that the people on this ship are getting worried that we may not be able to return, and an air of despondency hangs over Ten-Forward. You need to do something that will reassure them. Make an announcement telling them everything will be fine!" she responded.

"_What can I do, Guinin?_" I asked rather harshly.

Guinin, composed as ever stated "Give a speech of encouragement. Tell them that you are working on a way to return home. Also, as to getting home, try seeing what a wormhole can do." With that she left the room.

Picard sat and thought for five minutes before striding out onto the bridge. He strode to his command chair and triggered the comm.

"Attention all onboard the _Enterprise_," he began. "As all of you are no doubt aware, the Borg have created a temporal vortex that has sent us back to pre-warp, 21st century Earth. Further, because we are so far back in time, our temporal communications devices have been rendered useless. We're here alone. As of this moment, by my authority as captain of the _Enterprise_, while lacking communication from Starfleet Command, I temporarily suspend continuation of the priority one mission assigned to us, namely to eradicate the Borg, based on the fact that there is no immediate danger from the Borg, nor any way to fulfill our mission. Our new, temporary, assignment is to find a way to return to the 24st century. I want to reassure everyone onboard the _Enterprise_ that the senior staff and I are making every effort to return to the 24th century. If you have any suggestions, please report them to your superior officer, and said superior officers shall in turn report them up the chain of command until they reach a member of the senior staff. I beg all to remain calm, we are working on it, however; due to the unknown nature of what we're facing while we wait, and given the hostilities of this time period of Earth history, I'm ordering a standing yellow alert, to remain in effect indefinitely. Picard out."

"Mr. Data, please note my actions in the Ship's Log. Especially make note of the mission suspension order I gave due to lack of presence of a flag officer. If you so believe my actions are correct, please certify the actions in the log. Remember you certify under penalty of perjury, an offence that garner's a general court martial. Commander Riker, I would ask you to also certify the log. You are under the same obligations and penalties as

Lieutenant Commander Data. Do both of you understand your obligations, options and penalties for non-compliance?"

"Yes sir. It shall be done." Data and Riker responded.

"Good, I had to give that legal spiel. Computer, senior staff meeting in the observation lounge, five minutes. Mr. Crusher?"

"Yes, sir" Ensign Crusher responded from the helm.

"Contact Mr. Randall on the surface and have him report to the staff meeting."

"Yes, sir." Wesley got up and left the bridge.

Lucas spent the rest of the weekend thinking on what had happened, and managed to develop a curiosity about the 24th century by the end of the weekend.

Everyone returned on Monday and Lucas found it difficult to keep his promise and refrain from telling the others about the _Enterprise_. He was distant, and the others noticed.

"Lucas?" Josie said, as they walked towards science class. He didn't answer.

"LUCAS!" Marshall shouted clapping his hands in front of Lucas' face.

"Wh…What?" Lucas said, snapping his head to look at them.

Josie replied sarcastically "Welcome back to reality. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Oh…okay, but you'd tell me if there was a problem, right?"

"Right" Lucas responded as they entered the class.

"Good Morning. Today's lesson, which was brought up in science club last week will be focused on the study of Astronomy and the Universe. I am going to assign you a project. (Insert groans here). Now, it's nothing hard, potentially. You will pick a topic from the list; however the science club members have assigned topics, and create a poster board to present to the class. Or, if you want you can instead write a 5 page research paper. Josie and Lucas, I'm pairing you up with two topics, because one you've researched before and I would like you to write a paper, no page requirement, on it, and the other is completely new and you can choose paper or poster." Z said.

"What, but that's not fair!" Madison screamed.

"I'm doing this because I've given them twice the work of everyone else to compensate for the fact that they know a lot about their first topic and they will write a thorough report. I assigned them the second topic so they would have to do work like the rest of you and I paired them so they don't have too much work to do." Z replied.

Everyone picked their topics, and Josie and Lucas saw they were assigned Wormholes and "Science Fiction and Science: What is each and what science can be found in science fiction?"

"Well these are good" Lucas said, smiling. "The wormholes will be a piece of cake."

"Right" Josie replied. "Let's work on this tomorrow."

"Sounds good, see you later" Lucas said kissing her.

"Bye Lucas!"

Lucas returned to his room, his head filled with Josie, and saw that Marshall was out; _probably doing his project_. He sat down at his desk and was just about to go on the computer-

"_Enterprise_ to Randall"

Lucas quickly found the commbadge on his desk and tapped it.

"Lucas here."

"This is Ensign Wesley Crusher. The captain requests your presence immediately at a senior staff meeting. We've locked on our transporter to your coordinates."

Lucas sighed. "Okay, I'm alone."

"Stand still then. _Enterprise_ out."

Lucas quickly stood and felt his boy being torn apart while a white glow surrounded him…

There it is. I don't update very often because I have to first get in the mood for this story, and second, find time to update. Anyway, should Lucas tell Josie? I hope you liked the project. Also, I completely made up the Plasma HyperComm Grid and that whole explanation.


	10. Formulating a Plan

_**Science Club Space I: Welcome to the Future**_

_Summary: Star Trek and Strange Days at Blake Holsey High Crossover. Lucas discovers the Enterprise in the 21__st__ century. What will happen in the chaos to come? _

_Pairings: JxL ,a dash of JxV_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or Star Trek: The Next Generation.**_

A/N:Some Ideas are tossed around and a plan is formed

* * *

Everyone assembled in the observation lounge as Wesley walked in with Lucas.

"Welcome back, Mr. Randall" Riker said.

"Just Lucas is fine, Commander."

Picard walked in.

"Alright, I think we've loitered long enough, does anyone have any ideas on how to get back."

"We could try using chronametric particles, in concert with photon torpedoes to open a vortex, but it will take over a week to hone the math to get us to the right time, and we would need to detonate mines filled with verteron particles in an ion storm, which has risks in itself to create the chronametric particles. However I am not familiar with the stellar cartography in this day, or what will be at that site in the future, because, since chronametric particles are unstable, we would need to detonate the torpedoes and return immediately." Geordi said.

"All systems are fully operational now, Captain" Data added.

"Well, we'll keep it on the table, anyone else?"

"Lucas, I sense you have something to contribute. Don't be afraid to share, we're open to your ideas or else you wouldn't be here." Deanna said soothingly.

"Yes, Mr. Randall, anything you can add will be appreciated." Picard added.

"Alright, well, I was thinking. Our wormhole opens into different times. We could use the _Enterprise_ computer to calculate the closest possible point in time to yours. After that, you can use the "slingshot effect" to take you home, as I feel this ship has enough strength to withstand the gravitational effects of the sun. The only problem would be getting the ship into the wormhole."

After he had said this, Lucas immediately ducked down and flushed, embarrassed.

"Mr. Randall's idea is not without merit, with a little tweaking, Captain." Data reported.

"Sir, if we go through with this, I request permission to tell my girlfriend about the _Enterprise_, as she and I know the most about wormholes besides me; therefore she can help us. Also, I trust her to be discreet, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to on the surface when this gets overwhelming." Lucas quietly said.

"Captain, I agree on both the plan and Lucas' request." Deanna stated.

"Alright, let's take a vote." Picard said.

Riker raised his voice.

"All those in favor of working with Mr. Randall's base plan?"

All of the staff (less Picard of course) raised their hands.

"All those in favor of granting Mr. Randall's request?"

Slowly, everyone raised their hands again, Worf rather slowly. Lucas smiled brilliantly.

"Captain, the senior staff is unanimous to proceed with all of the points illustrated by Mr. Lucas Randall." Riker formally reported to the Captain.

Picard sat up in his chair.

"Very Well." He raised his voice. "Computer, let the record show that, after taking into consideration the opinions of the senior staff, which was unanimous in its support, I have decided to proceed with the plan outlined by Mr. Lucas Randall, 21st century Earth civilian, to return the _Enterprise_ to the 24th century. Furthermore, I grant the request of the aforementioned person to tell another person about the 24th century in order to obtain her assistance in the completion of the aforementioned plan."

"So noted and logged" the melodious voice returned.

"Thank you, sir!" Lucas exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Mr. Randall. Now, go inform your girlfriend about us. I would like her to come aboard, so signal us when you're ready and someone will meet you in the transporter room."

"Understood, sir" replied Lucas.

Picard stood. "After you come aboard with your second party, Mr. Randall, and after all her questions are answered, both of you should report to main engineering to work with Mr. LaForge in implementing your plan. Dismissed"

He left the room, followed one by one by the senior officers.

Before he left, Riker turned to Lucas and said

"We'll all want to meet your girlfriend, Lucas."

As the doors swished shut, Lucas thought _what did I get into?_

* * *

A.N. I know it's short, but I thought it was a good place to break.


	11. Revelations

_**Science Club Space I: Welcome to the Future**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or Star Trek: The Next Generation.**_

A/N: Josie finds out. I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I'm not sure if Blake Holsey has a lake, but I'll assume there is.

Lucas was beamed back to Professor Z's office. _Well, here goes nothing_, he thought. Straightening, he left to find Josie.

* * *

He found Josie in her room with Corrine. Instead of going in, and blowing their secret, he texted her and asked her to meet him by the lake on the Blake Holsey grounds.

Meanwhile, Josie was in her room talking to Corrine.

"So, Josie, you've been on cloud 9 the past few days, why?" Corrine asked.

"Well, there's this guy that I'm dating..." Josie responded, blushing.

"WHAT! You _just_ got out of a relationship with Vaughn..."

"Of course bring him up!" Josie let out an irritated growl

"Marshall and I already apologized for not believing you Josie" Corrine said exasperated.

Josie sighed. "I know, I know...I'm sorry. After I broke up with Vaughn, it allowed me to realize just how much I liked my new boyfriend, where I had only seen him as a friend before. So, in a way, I have to thank Vaughn."

"I see," said Corrine. "Well, as long as you're happy, I guess..."

"Thanks Corrine" Josie squealed, jumping up and giving her a hug. Just then her phone beeped.

_1 new message from Lucas_.

_Hey, meet me by the lake, there's something I have to tell you._

"Corrine, I have to go, be back later" Josie said.

"Ohh, is it the boyfriend" Corrine said smiling.

"Yes," Josie sighed happily. "See you!" Josie said leaving.

* * *

Corrine just rolled her eyes.

Josie found Lucas pacing by the lake.

"Hey" she said giving him a hug.

"Hi…let me get right to it. There's something I've been hiding for the past few days, and I just got permission to tell you." Lucas blurted out.

Josie had a million thoughts running through her head. _What is it?_ _Is he going to break up with me? Does he have another girlfriend? Is he involved with drugs? Those don't sound like Lucas, but what could it be…wait!_

"What do you mean you just got permission to tell me?" Josie stated, glaring at him.

"I mean exactly that! I wanted to tell you but I couldn't! They realized how important it was to me that I didn't keep secrets from you, and so allowed me to tell you. Please don't be mad, it's nothing bad." Lucas pleaded.

Josie started to calm down upon hearing it wasn't something bad.

"Well, what is it?"

Lucas proceeded to explain to her the events of the past few days, starting from when he left the machine in Professor Z's office.

By the end, Josie was fuming.

"Okay, let's just say for a minute that this whole farfetched scheme is true. HOW DARE YOU SPREAD OUR SECRET WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION! IF YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED, I CAN'T CONTINUE TO GO OUT WITH YOU. THAT -"

"JOSIE!" Lucas shouted to stop her rant "Do you really think so low of me that I would divulge the secret on a whim. Look, all this is true, and after we're done fighting I can prove it, but they told me information that I didn't know, information that could severely affect the future. They trusted me, and I felt like they deserved some trust in return by telling them _our_ secret. They violated their _laws_ by telling me what they did Josie! SO DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF NOT BEING LOYAL! I'M NOT VAUGHN!"

Josie stood there in shock after Lucas' outburst, his chest heaving. She realized that it was unfair to think that of Lucas, for despite his occasional attempts to win at all costs, he was very loyal.

"Lucas, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have thought so low of you, I just said the first plausible explanation I thought of. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Josie softly pleaded.

Lucas, having calmed down, said "Of course Josie. If I was in your position I probably would have thought the same thing."

Lucas gave her a hug and they kissed before he pulled away and said

"Now are you ready for your proof?" Lucas asked excitedly, smiling.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Sure, let's see it."

"Okay, stand still and do not move a muscle." Lucas warned.

Josie did as she was told after another eye roll.

Lucas tapped his commbadge hidden from view "Randall to _Enterprise_. Signal transporter room, 2 to transport."

"Acknowledged…energize at your command."

"Energize."

A glimmer of light later and they were standing on the pad of transporter room 1, where Riker, Deanna and Beverly were waiting.

"Permission to come aboard?" Lucas asked, stepping down from the pad, and taking Josie's hand, who had frozen in shock.

"Granted" Riker replied turning to Josie. "You must be Josie Trent. Mr. Randall has said much about you. I'm Commander William T. Riker, First Officer of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. This is the ship's counselor, Deanna Troi and the Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Beverly Crusher."

"All good I hope" Josie said coming out of her stupor. "Nice to meet you all...Lucas, WHERE ARE WE?"

"On the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, in orbit above Earth." Lucas said.

"We've arranged a meeting with the Captain for you, who will explain everything. Mr. Randall, the Captain would like you to report to Main Engineering to begin implementation. We'll take Josie to the Captain." Riker said.

Lucas nodded, turning to Josie. "I promise they won't harm you. Will you go with them to get explanations and then meet up with me later. " Lucas said softly grabbing her hands.

"But-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Alright, I'll go."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Lucas responded, smiling, giving her a quick kiss and exiting the room.

"Follow us" Deanna said, smiling at Josie.

"Ok" Josie said hesitantly, but dutifully stepped off the pad and stepped up next to Deanna as they lead her out of the transporter room and to the Observation Lounge.

* * *

A/N: I'm back, after a long absence. In truth, I just remembered this story when I found it sitting on my hard drive. For next chapter, do you want Lucas' work in Engineering or Josie's conversation with the Captain or both?


End file.
